


Caught

by DaFishi



Series: Cheat [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Cheating, F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I SWEAR I LIKE THEM I WAS JUST FEELING ANGSTY, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jet (Avatar) Redemption, Jet is good, M/M, Protective Aang (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Toph Beifong, Sokka is a Dick, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Suki is a Dick, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, shes only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: In hindsight, Zuko should have known.He should have known Sokka was cheating.He saw the looks he gave Suki.He wasn’t blind, he knew Suki was beautiful.He… wasn’t.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Cheat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102397
Comments: 21
Kudos: 209





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Why the, and I cannot stress this enough, FUCK did I write this?

In hindsight, Zuko should have known.

He should have known Sokka was cheating.

He saw the looks he gave Suki.

He wasn’t blind, he knew Suki was beautiful.

He… wasn’t.

So when he comes home to see Sokka and Suki sprawled across their bed, dead asleep, he’s silent.

He simply turns around and drives.

Where to, only the spirits know.

After an hour, Zuko realizes he’s at Katara and Aang’s apartment.

It’s raining, too.

So he knocks on the door, despite being soaked to the bone.

Surprisingly enough, Toph answers the door, but Katara is behind her.

“Oh, Zuko! You’re soaked. What happened?” Katara asks, ushering him inside.

And Zuko doesn’t understand why Katara’s voice makes him fall apart, but it does.

Tears gather in his eyes and Toph tackles him in a hug.

“Suki and Sokka did something stupid, didn’t they?” Toph murmurs.

Zuko nods shakily.

Aang looks stricken. “No. Are you sure?”

“They were in bed together, naked, I’m pretty sure,” Zuko manages to reply.

Katara looks absolutely livid. “That fucking idiot! How could he?”

“Sugar Queen, breathe, we’ll break Suki’s nose and cut off Sokka’s dick in the morning,” Toph assures.

Zuko must have been giving Toph a pretty questioning look, even with the tears so Aang says, “Toph came over because we invited her for dinner.”

Zuko nods in understanding.

But Zuko’s phone starts ringing.

He would’ve dropped it if Aang hadn’t snatched it.

“It’s Sokka. Zuko, did you leave anything to let him know you saw?” Aang asks.

“I forgot my jacket,” Zuko says quietly.

Aang picks up the phone and puts it one speaker.

“Zuko? Zuko, wait, I’m sorry, I swear it’s not what you think,” Sokka’s voice comes through the speaker, pleading.

Zuko just curls farther into the couch in Toph’s hug.

“Fuck off, Sokka,” Katara snarls.

Zuko blinks mildly in surprise.

He thought Katara would be nicer to Sokka, but apparently not.

“Katara? Is he at your house?” Sokka asks, voice pleading.

“Why does it matter? Already bored with Suki warming your bed?” Katara taunts.

“Can I talk to Zuko just for-” Sokka starts, only to be cut off by Aang.

“You’re lucky we haven’t told Azula yet, or you’d be a dead man. Suki’s already on her hit list,” Aang snaps.

“Wait-” Suki’s voice comes from behind.

“I can’t even see, and I knew how you were looking at each other,” Toph says. “I thought you two would have been decent, given that Sokka was in a relationship, but I guess not.”

Aang hangs up right after.

Katara speaks after a minute. “I still think I’d feel better if I can punch him in the nose.”

“Why? He’s your brother,” Zuko says incredulously.

Katara looks at him, adoration in her eyes.

At him?

“Zuko, after the fiasco tonight, you’re more of my brother than Sokka. We all love you and we’re going to support you,” Katara says warmly.

Then Aang grins. “If I remember correctly, Jet looked pretty into you.”

Zuko finds himself flushing as he hides in a blanket left precariously on the couch. “Please don’t.”

“Who?” Katara demands. “The fuck is Jet? What does he want with my Zuko?”

“Your Zuko?” Toph asks amused.

Katara nods. “I have taken over all parental rights for him.”

“Wasn’t he your brother a second ago?” Aang asks.

“Shut up,” Katara responds.

Zuko laughs.

But Toph goes pale.

“What?” Aang asks.

“Who’s gonna tell Azula?” Toph asks.

And all hell breaks loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
